Behind Prisioned Bars
by Miss. WriteMe
Summary: "Tonight Is the night that marks the third week of their absence since they chose to leave behind the life they once knew. Which not only changed their fate and of the world's, but of our tribe as well."Will gran-gran be able to handle not knowing Sokka&Kataras future? Follow the gaang through out their journey to the North Pole as they head towards their uncertain future. zutara.
1. Chapter 1

**_Please leave reviews even if it's long and detailed I want to read all the bad and the good. _**

* * *

Prologue:

Tonight is one of the longest, coldest nights of my life. Some may wonder why this late summer night is the one of the coldest for me. Earlier this month my grandchildren left to travel the world with the young Avatar, but before they could do that they had to set out on a small rescue mission for the Avatar, from that horrible man with the horrid scar. Tonight Is the night that marks the third week of their absence since they chose to leave behind the life they once knew. Which not only changed their fate and of the world's, but of our tribe as well.

Even though this night is sad and frightening for me, sitting around this campfire gives me great hope for the future. Many may wonder why this night, out of my many nights is the most... troubled for me. Most would think the day that my beloved daughter was murdered, back in the days during the Fire Nations raids, or the day that I lost my husband would be some of the hardest days. Believe me, they still are, but not like this.

It's nights like these when I see the other women with their children and grandchildren that makes these times hard for me. They're hard because of the unknown, and because I'm reminded about how much I miss my own. The day that my husband passed, and the day that my only daughter died their futures were never everyone knows that nothing ever happens to the dead, good or bad. We already knew their futures after they were burried and given a memorial; just nothing.

With Sokka and Katara leaving to help the Avatar, and their father (Hakoda) gone at war, not knowing their uncertain futures is something I do not like. But I do care enough about others to not let my selfish wants get in the way of what the world needs. At the same time I also can not bare the fact that my last two connections to my daughter are now gone. The two people that I have promised to look after and raise have now left. They are no more under the protection of tribe, but I know that letting them go is what is best. I do trust Sokka and Katara, and I believe in Aang. Everyone may think it's Aang who's responsible for this, and he is, no doubt, but the truth is he's only a fraction of that. It was more so my grandchildren. Especially my grandson, Sokka who restored my faith and hope for the world. I realize as I sit around the fire, since the last thing he did, on his last night here was join me around the camp-fire he had helped built. The fact that Sokka— out of all— was going to risk his life for someone whom he once believed to be Fire Nation, who was imprisoned on a Fire Navy ship is what did it for me.

And here's how that day happened...

* * *

_**Do you like that's it's from kannas(Gran-grand) point of view or not?do you think she's in character?**_


	2. Chapter 2

This is the first part of chapter one. Part 2 I hope to have up sometime soon.

* * *

"What's that?" Asked the eight year old, Kotak, as I was outside gathering some firewood, getting ready to prepare some leftovers for lunch. Everyone outside looked ahead to see what he was pointing at.

"By my golly,what in the seven sea turtles is that?" I asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like that before in my life," said Onna.

"They're back!" Kotak yelled before we had anymore time to wonder what that giant, white, six-legged beast was.

I was the first one to greet thematic the villages entrance. "What is this? What's going on? What took so long?" I fired out of my mouth before they had anytime to answer. "A small group went out looking for you this morning," I said, then I pulled them both in for a giant seal leopard hug. "We were worried sick!"

"So what happened? What's going on?" I asked for the second time, after letting go of them.

"You really want to know what happened?" Sokka irratibly yelled. "One of the worst fishing days of my life is what happened! No sorry the _woorrssst fishing_ day of my life! Never, ever, ever, in all times being will I _evverrr bring _Katara fishing again!" He pointed both hands at his sister and that giant, animal with the arrow on his head.

"Sokka!" Katara scolded him, "Gran-Gran, I'll tell you all about it," she said as she wrapped her left arm around my shoulders.

"Who's that?" I pointed towards a bald kid. Who had the strangest tattoo in the strangest place I've ever seen. He looked to have what seemed like a giant blue arrow tattooed onto his forehead.

"Gran-Gran this is Aang, Aang this is my grandmother." Katara gestured between the two us. "Sokka and I found him when we were fishing."

This young child looked to be a couple years longer than younger than Katara. He wore a long, orange, what is that? A cape? Huh. Under that he had on a long-sleeved, yellow shirt, and matching trousers. He wore an orange sash around his waist to help keep his trousers up. He also had his trousers tucked into his knee-length, brown boots. This child didn't look to be freezing by his lack of a parka and proper clothing for the cold weather, so that was good.

"Yeah, he's the other reason why this fishing trip was a total waste, and he took us on the most boringest ride ever!" Sokka said.

"Sokka, mind your manners." I reminded him.

"My name is Kanna, but call me Gran-Gran," I said as I looked at Aang.

"Okay, and this is Appa, my pet Flying bison," he smiled with glee as he said this.

"What's that?" asked one of the younger children.

"He's a flying bison and is sacred to the Air Nomads. Oh, yeah and he can fly too." Aang proudly informed him.

"Can not!" Sokka yelled.

"Oh yes, he can, Sokka. Appa is just tired is all," he said to Sokka as he looked at him, and then he turned his attention back to the small child. "I can show you sometime if you want, after he rests up a bit."

Some of th children cheered.

"Yep!" Aang answered with a huge smile on his face. Well he seemed like a nice kid, so far...

"Air Nomads?" I looked at Katara.

"Oh Yeah, Gran-Gran," she said with excitement seeping through her voice,"he's an Airbender! Sokka and I saw him airbend!"

"An Airbender?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"Yep!" Aang said,"the one and only here...I think," he answered awkwardly, as he rubbed his right hand on the back of his head, and closed his eyes with a slight blush creeping to his cheeks.

"Don't mind my grandson's rudeness, he's just...skeptical is all." I explained to Aang.

My grandson hadn't had much trust in anyone these days outside of our tribe, since the day his mother was murdered. I thought quietly to myself, not wanting to bring up the unpleasant past, at the moment.

"That's okay, I understand. I mean it's not everyday you meet and rescue an Airbender and his fly bison from a giant, frozen iceberg," he said happily and awkarldy laughed. "I mean, am I right?" He gave a few more chuckles.

I went onto explain to the young Airbender,"that's because no one has seen or heard about Airbenders being around in one hundred years. We thought they were extinct."

"Ex-extinct?"

Well that was odd, I thought to myself. How could one not know Of their own people's extinction? Perhaps a small group of Airbenders did survive the Fire Nations attack and are still living in secret. But any which way you look at it, it must be awful to know that one man could do such a thing to an entire civilization, all just to eliminate one person. Even today I still feel great sadness over the loss of my daughter, and she was just one person, so I cannot even imagine how this child must feel over the loss of his entire culture.

"Yes," I answered and to avoid anymore of this already awkward conversation I hurriedly reminded Katara that she had chores to do and that Sokka had the little warriors to train. But not without getting a warm, cooked meal of some left over stew first, which Sokka happily agreed too. After we had made our way from Aang.

"So Katara, after I get you guys some stew, you're going to have to tell me about this little mission of yours." While we were walking away from Aang, I noticed that Sokka had stopped to tell some of the other tribes women to keep a close eye on Aang and Appa. "We don't know if they're Fire Nation or not."


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

"Nataani, will you please set this basket of fish over by the door?" I heard Onna ask. "It isn't any good, Someone forgot to close the icebox all the way."

""Okay." He said. Nataani was Onna's eldest out of three and was her only son. He was of age ten, at about 136 centimeters tall, with his dark bronzed skin and was a little on the chubby side, but not necessarily fat.

"After that, Onna went back to patching up some air gaps in the back of the igloo to help keep the warm air in.

"The big igloo, as we liked to call it, had intricate carvings of the twin fish throughout the igloo, with spears and arrows pointing towards each fish on their sides, and then every four carvings there would be one of a full moon. Each carving was slightly above 25 centimeters, beside the arrows and spears which were about 5 centimeters shorter. They were carved there before the Fire Nation came and took all the waterbenders away, when the south still worshipped the great spirits.

"I had just finished setting the table when Katara walked in.

"Need any help, Gran-gran?" She asked.

"No, everything is done; I just need to you bring that chair over here for me, dear."

It was a newer chair that I had built myself in early May. It was made out of teak wood, and was cushioned with polar dog fur. The polar dog fur was soft and the woodwork was as sturdy as can be, but other than that there was no special design or coloring to go with it. Just plain and simple like the south.

"Thank you, Katara," I said

"Mm-hmm."

"All right now, everyone, it's time to eat; Katara, will you go get your brother?" I asked.

"He's on his way. He said it would be a few. He had to 'use the bathroom' which means he was really just checking in on Aang."

"He has his reasons. Just like you have yours."

We all sat down to eat.

"So what did happen on this fishing trip?" I asked as I reached over to pour some stew into my bowl; I passed the spoon to Onna on my left.

Sokka walked in."Oooh, fish!"

"That fish no good,Sokka!" Ceila said as Sokka took his seat next to Katara. Ceila was Onnas middle child.

Onna and her three children listened closely. "We were out east over by the Ghost Rims," Katara told us, "where all the good fish are. Then—"

Sokka interrupted her agian ."Then all of a sudden we sailed straight into the rapids. There were so many waves hitting and crashing into us, and the next thing we knew this giant wave came sweeping down on us, and Katara and I ended up tipping over and falling onto this ginormous piece of ice! It's a miracle we made it out alive."

"Oh my! That sounds horrible," Onna said, as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Are you two alright?

"Did anyone get hurt?" I asked, unintentionally spitting out my food, feeling guilty that I hadn't thought to ask sooner.

"Gran-gran! Are you okay?" Katara asked.

"I'm fine, dear, thank you."

"Katara gave me a small smile and reassured me, "and yes Sokka and I are both fine, I promise."

"What happened to the boat?" Asked Ceila.

"It wasn't a boat, it was a canoe," Sokka corrected, "and if you must know, Katara lost it at that glacier where we found that weird thing with the glowing arrows and his bison," he told Ceila clearly still upset about their fishing trip.

"Sokka!" Katara slapped his arm, causing him to drop his spoonful of stew onto the cold ground, and almost knocking over his bowl.

"Hey!" Sokka shouted.

"I mean, who ends up frozen in a glacier with his pet flying bison, and with tattoos on his head? On his head Katara!" Sokka ranted as he pointed to his own. "And he's a Fire Nation spy, and a vegetarian. I mean, what kind of guy doesn't like meat? But the flying bison part that's just his imagination.

"All right, that's enough," I said. "Now will someone calmly explain how the two of you ended up in the Rapids?"

"Sokka wasn't paying any attention," Katara explained. I had the slightest hunch she was only saying that to get back at him for blaming the loss of the canoe on her. "He was to busy flexing muscles at himself," she teased. "I kept telling him to go left, go left, but did he go left? No, he went right."

"You could have helped you know instead of playing with your magic water the entire time," Sokka told her, shoving yet another spoonful of stew into his mouth, as if he was never going to eat again, with the juices dripping down his chin.

"If I recall, I did catch a fish, with my 'magic water'." Katara put her hands on her hips as she reminded him,"until you made me drop it by poking it with your spear."

"Whatever! You're the one who just _haaaaddd to run _up to that giant iceberg that just magically popped up out of nowhere and start hitting it like a mad woman, causing that big glowy light in the sky." Sokka accused, "Which for all we know, could have been a signal set up by the Fire Navy."

"Sokka, don't speak with your mouth full. You're getting stew all over your clothes," I said and I handed him my my leather cloth to clean up with. "So how did this iceberg come out of nowhere? I mean, for the sake of Sea turtles, it's an iceberg. How could you not have seen it? Were you distracted?"

"Gran-gran, there are hundreds of things out at sea that could have distracted me, one of them being an annoying sister."

"Sokka!," I scolded. "You should be kind to your sister. She didn't have to go with with you."

"Yeah, Sokka, I could have made you go by yourself."

"Katara, leave your brother alone. Now go on; how did this happen?" I looked at Staokka to go on.

"Yeah, how did it?" Asked Ceila, Nataani's sister.

"Ask Katara and her special water. It's their fault." Sokka pouted.

"Katara was just about to take a bite of her stew she heard Sokka blame incident on her and her water bending. "It's my fault!"she was fuming." You're the one who's suppose to be the expert here and didn't pay attention."

_"My, oh my, I thought this is going no where. I'll never know what happened if they keep arguing about it._

"Hush now you two, by the sounds of it, it seems like it's both of your faults. The both of you should have been paying attention. Just be thankful like I am that the two of you made it back home alive. Now when either of you can calmly tell me what happened without insulting and blaming each other then I'll listen." I stood up to leave, "come on, Katara, you have chores to do."

"But, I'm not done eating!"

"You can eat while you do your chores. It's clear you and Sokka aren't getting along right now. There no use arguing about it over lunch, you'll sort out your problems later."

"Katara finally got up from chair/ sighed from defeat,"all right."

"Mama, what's a vegetarian?" Osha asked Onna while tugging on her sleeve. Osha was very sweet and curious for a four year old.

"Sweetie, a vegetarians someone who doesn't eat meat."

"Like animals?"

"Yes, like animals."

"That's nice of him." Osha smiled.

"Wait, Sokka, how you know he's that?" I heard Ceila ask as Katara and I were about to walk out the door.

"When your mom asked if he'd want any leftovers, he said he was." He answered, "weird."

"So, how about that fish now?" Sokka rubbed his hands together.

I heard giggling from the little ones once we were outside the hut.  
"Sokka, I told ya, that fish no good," Ceila reminded him. "It so slimy!"

* * *

So, what do you guys think so far of my story ? Do you like that the first chapter is from kana/gran grans point of view or not? What about the other characters, do you like them?

if there's any weird wording or mistakes on it its beacuse when I first saved this to docx that weird code thing was all over the place on this copy so I had to go through delete it.


	4. Chapter 4:titled Trash

Just forget about this atrocious, piece of trash! I am re-writing it. I don't know when it'll be reposted but I hope to have at least the first two chapters updated by March.


End file.
